Destruction
by bloodydarkwolf
Summary: what if the titans didnt defeat trigon? what if trigon killed them all except raven? what would she become?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters because once again that would mean that I have oodles of cash which I don't so please do not sue me because all you would get is a cat and twenty bucks

**Warnings: **gore dark bloody. it's rated M and says horror for a very good reason so once you get past all that enjoy

_The gem was born of evils fire_

_The gem shall be his portal_

_He comes to claim_

_He comes to sire_

_The end of all things mortal_

He had ended all things mortal alright and she had been his portal. She had released him into the world. Her friends had tried to stop her. They had tried to protect her, but she had given up. They couldn't stop what was going to come. They were just going to end up being killed by Slade and the demons. Of course, that death would have been better than the one they received later. She shivered despite the heat rising up from the lava that now covered the globe.

*_flashback_*

_She hovered above the alter and began to recite the prophecy that would bring Trigon into the world. The titans fought against the shield she had placed over them but it did not let them through. She screamed and felt her body being torn apart as she became the portal and Trigon escaped onto the Earth. She was destroyed. She had known this would happen since she was six years old. That was when she had been told of the gruesome prophecy that she was doomed to complete._

_But suddenly she felt different. Very small and confused. Where was she? What had happened? She was frightened. She was in the ruins of a church. The roof of the church was gone and a blood red sky could be plainly seen. She was frightened. Why was she here? She saw an alter in the front of the church. She climbed over and under several fallen support beams before managing to get in front of it. It was covered with a sheet that used to be white and was covered with blood. She reached out and touched it. She gasped as a vision overtook her subconscious._

_~*~_

_A young woman in a white cloak was being shoved towards the alter which now had a silky white sheet over it. She was doubled over and her face was hidden behind long dark blue hair. She was forced to lay on it and her wrists were tied down. She was pregnant and having contractions. Faceless black cloaked figures rushed around her. Some held her hands while others waited with blankets for the child that was obviously being born. She screamed in agony as another contraction seized her. The creatures hissed things to her in what sounded like another language. _

"_No!" she cried, "I won't do it! I won't release this demon into the world!" But she didn't have a choice because one of the creatures placed a hand on her stomach and began to press down lightly. She screamed again, rising as much of her upper body off the alter as she could. She cried and screamed and struggled as her forced labor continued. Her struggles began to grow weaker and the baby began to emerge. She panted and cried occasionally but she could do nothing more. Her body strained and began to push the infant out on its own naturally. Finally it was out. It dropped into the hands of the creature that had been pushing on the woman's stomach. The creatures hands suddenly caught on fire but the creature didn't react. Instead it used the fire and seared of the umbilical cord and handed the baby to another one of the creatures who wrapped it in a blanket. The baby cried, or shrieked rather, as it looked into the face of the creature holding it. The creature looked back at the baby and hissed a single word._

"_Female." The others gathered around and looked into the baby's dark purple eyes. The baby cried out again and this time a large black bird shot out of her chest, knocking all the creatures to the ground and cutting its mothers binds. It floated over to her and placed itself in her arms. The young woman looked down at the child. Its head was covered with purple locks and its pale skin was soft. Surely a demon would not look this innocent. But a baby does not have that much power. Maternal instincts told her to love the child. Her head told her to fear it._

_The creatures regained their footing and rushed over to the woman and the child. One of the ripped the child from her arms and pulled out a knife. The others held her down. She struggled and screamed, begging them to give the child back and not to hurt it. The creatures just hissed._

"_The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal." _

"_No!" the woman groaned. The creature held the knife over her chest._

"_He comes to claim. He comes to sire. The end of all things mortal." The creature plunged the knife into the woman's chest. Her scream was cut short as blood began to ooze out of her chest. The creature took some of the blood on his finger and smeared it onto the child's forehead._

"_Raven," it said._

_~*~_

"_No!!!" Raven cried and shut her eyes. When she opened them, she was back in the ruined church. She was trembling. So that was the story of her birth. She hid. She wasn't sure why since she was alone, but she did. She found a small hole and she slid through it and was now under the floor. She began to cry, but soon she could here someone come in. She fell silent and peaked through the floorboards. It was a boy wearing a cape and a mask. He had jet black hair. He seemed familiar but Raven couldn't remember why. She was frightened and ran._

_He followed her. After he finally gained her trust, he began to tell her stories. Stories about her. She remembered now. Everything that had happened. He brought her back to the surface and the rest of her friends greeted her. She was afraid to see them. After all that she had done, how could they ever forgive her? But they did. They helped her fight Trigon. They thought they destroyed him. But they were wrong. He came back and attacked them. Demons flowed from the sky and caught all the titans. Holding them before the enormous demon. He laughed._

"_Daughter," he said, "you must learn your place. You are not to defy me. Perhaps destroying your 'friends' will show you the ramifications of not doing_

_As I order you to." And he grabbed Starfire._

"_No!" Raven screamed, struggling to get out of the grasp of the demons that held her. Starfire struggled in the demons grip. She tried to shoot star bolts at him, but they did no good. He simply laughed._

"_Your eyes will be the first to go then," he said. He reached towards her face with a long claw-like finger. She screamed as he ran it across her eyes, destroying them. Pink blood gushed from her face as she cried tears of blood._

"_Starfire!!!" Robin screamed, fighting desperately to get out of the demon's grip and having no success. Beastboy and Cyborg stared in horror. Trigon then grabbed hold of Starfire's ear and tore it off. She screamed again as more pink blood gushed from her head. Trigon slid a finger into her mouth and slit her tongue in half. He took both her hands and crushed them and then did the same to her legs. She lay limp and sobbing in his grasp and choking on her own blood. _

"_And now for your end, alien." Trigon began to slowly crush Starfire's chest causing her to gasp and choke. With several sickening cracks she became completely limp and lifeless. Trigon threw her to the side. _

"_No!!!" Robin screamed and fell to his knees while still being held by the demons._

"_Star!" Cyborg shouted as though it might bring her back. Beastboy just doubled over and vomited. Raven's eyes began to fill with tears as she looked at the lifeless body of her friend. Starfire's mouth hung open in a silent scream._

"_You next then," Trigon said and grabbed Robin._

"_No!" Raven choked out and pulled slightly against the demons that were holding her._

"_Roby!" Cyborg shouted and began to fight against the demons as well, but not even he was a match for them. Beastboy tried to shape shift into an eagle then a rhino, but the demons held him regardless of his shape and sent volts of electricity through his body, making him scream in pain._

"_Don't!" Raven begged. Trigon ignored all of this and stared at Robin who was cursing him and fighting with all his might._

"_Let's put and end to this, shall we?" Trigon grabbed Robin's right arm and ripped it off. Robin screamed in pain. Trigon broke the other arm and crushed his legs. "Why do you hide your face?" Trigon said and scratched Robin's face causing blood to flow from four long gashes and into his eyes, causing everything to appear with a red tint. His nose was torn open and his mouth filled with blood. Trigon plunged his claw-like finger into Robin's stomach. Robin leaned forward. A choked gurgle escaped his mouth as blood began to run out of it. He soon became as lifeless as Starfire. Trigon threw him to the side as well and his body landed right next to Starfire's. Their unseeing eyes locked forever in a bloody stare. Raven choked back tears. She and Robin's mind had a connection. She could feel his pain and she knew exactly when he died. With Starfire dead, he hadn't had anything to live for anyway. Trigon laughed. "Now half of you are gone and only two remain."_

"_No please, stop!" Raven shouted, "You've made your point. Please just let them go." Trigon laughed again._

"_It pains me to see you so distressed, daughter," he smirked, "but I can't let your defiance go unpunished."_

"_You've punished me enough. Just let them go, please. I'll do whatever you want, just let them go." Trigon sneered at his daughter. She was feeling pain, he knew, but she was not in agony and agony came before hate and hate was what he wanted._

"_I'm afraid I can't do that," he said and took Cyborg from his captors._

"_Cy!" Beastboy shouted looking at his best friend. The beast inside of him revealed itself and it required two more demons to hold him down._

"_Let go of me you freak!" Cyborg shouted and turned his arm into a hyper cannon. Trigon laughed and tore the bionic arm off then the other one. He stripped away the metal that made up Cyborg's legs. Cyborg did not feel any pain from this because his artificial limbs had no nerves, but Trigon had a plan. He breathed fire onto Cyborg's face and the metal began to fuse to the skin making Cyborg cry out in pain. Trigon began to strip away the shielding metal that covered Cyborg's life support system. When he had it exposed, he pulled apart some of the wires and then crossed them. Cyborg screamed as an electric current ran through his metallic body. Trigon grabbed the life support system and pulled it out. Cyborg gagged and then his glowing red eye went out and his real one closed. Trigon released the body that now only looked like a blob of melted metal._

"_That was quite unsatisfying," Trigon said and turned to Beastboy and grinned. The shape shifter gulped and looked past Trigon to the bodies of his dead friends then looked back at Trigon fearfully. "So you are the only one left," Trigon stated, "I suppose that gives you the longest death."_

"_Leave him alone!" Raven screamed and began to attack the demons holding her. They began to draw back in fear._

"_Hold her!" Trigon ordered. The demons hesitated. They feared Trigon, but his daughter was more powerful even without releasing her rage upon them. When she accepted her demon heritage, she would be more than capable of destroying him as easily as he was destroying these humans. But she had not yet accepted what she was and therefore could not fully control her rage so they hesitantly lunged at her again. She tried to shoot them away, but there were too many. Where she would destroy one there would be five more and she was soon on her knees in front of her father. "Look at me!" he ordered her. One of the demons grabbed a hold of Raven's hair and forced her to look up at Trigon. He held Beastboy by the back of his neck and forced him down to Raven's level. "Is this what you want?" he asked, "Do you want to save him? You want me to leave him alone?" Raven nodded. "Why this one? Why didn't you fight this hard for the others? Is this one special?" Tears began to fill Raven's eyes again and she had to bite her lower lip to keep from screaming._

"_Yes," she said. Her throat was dry as she looked into Beastboy's fear filled eyes. The youngest titan seemed to begging her to do something yet knew she could not._

"_Will you defy me again?" Trigon asked his daughter. Raven shook her head looking completely defeated. Trigon saw it. Agony. One more push and she would feel hate. The purest hate because it was a demons hate. Hate worthy of the daughter of Trigon. He pushed Beastboy closer to Raven. "Kill him," he ordered. Raven's head shot up and she looked into the four eyes of her father. Then she looked back down at Beastboy, his eyes widening with terror. She looked back up to meet her father's eyes._

"_How?" she said and she heard Beastboy give a slight cry of disbelief, but then he understood that if Raven killed him it would probably be more merciful than what Trigon would do to him. Trigon smiled down at his daughter. His sharp teeth glinted in the red sunlight._

"_Slowly. No mercy," he said steadily. Raven stared at him, horror showed behind her purple eyes. Her breathing became ragged. How could she kill Beastboy at all? Especially slowly! "Well if you can't," Trigon said and lifted Beastboy up, "then I suppose I will have to."_

"_No!" Raven cried. The word was beginning to lose its meaning but she didn't know what else to say._

"_Say 'good-bye' shape shifter." Beastboy screamed. His death was the most horrible to endure. Not only because it was the most horrific, but because he didn't stop screaming. He did not attempt to show the defiance that the older titans had shown, he screamed and cried until the end. Trigon started by ripping off each of his fingers one at a time. Dislocating them first then twisting them off. Then he twisted the shape shifter's legs backwards at the knees. Raven wanted desperately to look away but the demon held her head in place by her hair. She screamed almost as loud as Beastboy, tears stained both their faces. Trigon sliced Beastboy's chest open with his long claws. Beastboy could endure no more and his inner beast forced its way out, but it was still no match for Trigon. The red demon dug his claws into the beasts flesh just above its hips and tore down. The beast threw back its head and howled. Trigon ripped and pulled until the legs of the beast were gone. Beastboy's flesh hung in ribbons past his stomach. Blood and guts flowed from him, but he was still alive._

"_Just kill him!" Raven begged. She couldn't stand to watch this anymore. She just wanted it to be over. The beast could no longer hold its shape and it slowly faded back into Beastboy. He was gasping for breath but all it brought was blood entering his lungs .He was convulsing horribly, sending blood cascading over Trigon's hands and arms. 'oh god!' Raven thought 'he's suffocating'. Raven couldn't breathe either. Blood poured all over Beastboy's body so that he didn't even look like Beastboy anymore but some bloody creature that had no shape. Trigon gave him a blow to the side of his head and it split open. One more gasp escaped Beastboy before it was finally over. Raven screamed like a wounded animal and collapsed into uncontrollable sobs. The demon let go of her hair and she hung her head, not wanting to see the mangled body of her closest friend._

"_Is this what you wanted? Is this why you saved them?" Raven looked up and saw that Trigon was holding Beastboy's destroyed face right in front of her own. This was the final push. Her blue robes became red and her eyes became four red slits like Trigon's. She began panting heavily and her mouth began to froth. She snapped her head up to look at Trigon. Hatred and rage and pain all shining through in her wrathful eyes. She let out an animal like cry and blackness shoot out of her, tearing apart all the demons that held her and knocking Trigon back. Beastboy's body flew out of his hand and landed among the others, his blood mixing with theirs. Raven flew at her father and attacked him sending black bolts of power at his face and chest. As soon as he got an opening his hand shot out and touched the jewel on Raven's forehead. He muttered some curse and the gem fell away. A shock ran thorough Raven's body and she fell to the ground, unconscious…_

_*end flashback* _

Raven glared up at her father, sitting on his throne, torturing one of the few remaining humans. Her hair had grown long and her eyes and robes remained red. She was in a constant state of rage and had killed countless demons and humans that were unfortunate enough to get in her way. Sometimes she killed them quickly, most of the time she did it slowly. She hated everything that existed. She hated all things alive and most of all, she hated her father. The demon that had made her like this. He had taken everything from her. Everything that she had worked so hard to build had been torn down away in one foul swoop. She hated him, and she hated herself for hating him because she knew that was what he wanted, but she couldn't help it.

She had done everything he wanted because he had made it so that she had no other choice. She hated him and everything else. She wanted to destroy him the way he had destroyed her. She had done it. She had accepted her demonic power. When Trigon had removed the gem from her forehead, it had released her power, and she was learning how to use it and use it well. She walked down the deserted streets. Most of the buildings were in ruins and vacant except for the few humans that had managed to stay hidden. Those disgusting creatures, they stayed hidden out of sight and reproduced like rats. Actually, several of them were beginning to kill any of their babies that were born, not wanting to bring a child into a destroyed world. All existence was miserable and what kept them alive was anyone's guess.

A human ran around the corner of a building carrying food and stopped short just in front of Raven. He stared in horror. He did not beg her to spare him, he knew and so did the others that she had no mercy. She never spared anyone. Her father might have shown him mercy if he had begged and cried, but this one had no mercy. She had no remorse. Her change was obvious. Not only did she now have her long hair, red cape, and four red eyes, but horns like those of a dear crowned her head. Her teeth had become sharp and her tongue forked. The people could not believe that this was the same shy Raven who had run with the titans to save the city. But she wasn't the same Raven. She was a demon. No one ever called her Raven anymore. She was The Destroyer and she had no feelings except hate. The man stood in front of her and acceptedhis fate. Raven chose to make his death short. A black bolt shot into his chest and shattered his heart. He crumpled at her feet and she stared down at him. Unsatisfied, she shot another bolt at his neck, slitting it open and allowing the blood to run out.

Blood.

Red blood.

Everything was red now. It meant nothing. Nothing meant anything. It was all worthless. She stepped over the body and rose into the air. Along with her physical changes, her powers had changed as well. Now, when she flew, two black wings would emerge from her back and carried her through the sky. Large, black, feathery wings. She wasn't sure why this happened, but she didn't care. She flew over the city scanning the empty streets. She didn't know what she was looking for, but it didn't really matter. Anything living ran for cover, leaving the dead to rot in the street. They too had stopped caring about anything besides their own survival. Why care? It would just bring them death sooner, and even though they were living in Hell, their human nature compelled them to want life. Slowly, they were becoming just as ruthless and merciless as their king and princess.

Raven didn't know what she wanted to do. She had already killed two humans now. That man and a pregnant woman who hadn't been able to run into her shelter quick enough. That death had been long. Raven had made her blood flow onto the stained street, her baby carved out of her belly. She hadn't begged either. Very few begged now. Sometimes a young one would if his death was long enough. The children cried every time. They screamed and cried, but they didn't fight. Not like the adults. Unlike the adults, the children knew that they could not escape and accepted it. When one would look into their eyes they would see understanding. They had not had the chance to grow confident in their survival capabilities like a grown-up who had managed to live to adulthood. The older they were the more confident that they were unstoppable they became. It was a gift to end the children's lives before they grew so foolish. The children knew they would die. It was just a matter of how.

Deciding that nothing interested her, Raven teleported. This was another new ability she had learned with her true demonic power unleashed. She could go anywhere in the world to find what she wanted. She had discovered this when the army had come after her. It hadn't been much of an army. Just the few humans who still thought they could fight the demons. They had all failed miserably and were torn apart by Raven, The Destroyer.

This time she chose to go to an island that she knew well. There was a cult here that worshiped her. '_Fools' _she thought for she no longer spoke anything to anyone, she merely invaded their minds and forced them to do whatever it was she wanted, '_It's just a matter of time before I bring about their end as well.'_

She emerged above the island and landed on the rocky beach leading out into the blood and lava sea. The red sea. The look out alerted the others to her arrival and most of them ran into the trees to hide. Soon, a few emerged, dragging a young girl behind them. She was bound and gagged and fighting desperately. They dropped her at Raven's feet and backed away quickly. Raven stared down at the sacrifice. The girl screamed from behind her gag and tried to get up, but her feet were bound and she collapsed back onto the rock, injuring her head. Raven watched this with no amusement. She raised her eyes to look at the one's who had brought her the girl. They took a few steps back in fear.

_Why was she looking at them like that? She never looked at them unless… _the humans began to move backwards as quickly as possible. But it was too late. The Destroyer had chosen her victim. She chose the oldest. He had given her countless victims and had lived long, his time was up. She used her powers to drag him back and lift him into the air upside down. He screamed and flailed his arms but he wasn't going to escape. Raven lifted her hand and it became a large black talon which she used to slice open his face. She proceeded to rip open other areas of his body before she plunged her hand into his chest. She found the beating human heart and held it in her hand. It beated and fluttered against her touch as though it were a trapped bird. She began to squeeze it sending blood flowing over her hand and down her arm. Finally, it stopped and Raven released it. The body slumped to the ground and cracked against the rock. She looked around, all the humans except the sacrifice had run and hid in case The Destroyer wouldn't stop at killing the elder and chose another victim. The sacrifice was still laying at her feet, covered in blood and staring in horror. Her breathing became fast and terrified from behind the gag as she saw The Destroyer looking at her. Raven raised her hand, and with another gagged scream, the girl was ripped apart. Raven crossed her legs and hovered above the beach. She closed her eyes and began to meditate. She didn't meditate to control her powers anymore. She didn't need to. She now meditated on how she wished to kill her father. She knew she could, but she wanted him to suffer. She just didn't know how. At first, she had wanted to destroy him like he had destroyed Beastboy, but as her powers grew, so did her hatred and she had decided that that death would be to merciful.

The humans hid amongst the trees. Could she sense them? She probably could. She could sense everything, just like her father. But if she did notice them, she didn't let on about it. She simply sat there and meditated, so they sat there and watched. She was facing the sea, so they couldn't see her face. They were glad of this because the sight of her was terrifying without having to see her eyes and horns. Her long nails on her thumb and middle finger touched each other almost elegantly. But it was a false elegance because it belonged to a demon who would not hesitate to kill them all. They wondered what she thought about, but then were terrified to think of what it might be. It was like she was playing a sick mind game with them because as long as she sat there, they would not move. She might sit there for days. She did not sleep and she did not eat. She could sit there for as long as she wanted and they would not move and would never try to challenge her. They were afraid to sleep because she might stalk up on them in the night like a lioness and kill them where they lay.

She knew all this. She knew all of their fears because she could read their minds. She did not care. They could all starve to death. She did not need their sacrifices. They would not grant them safety. She had proven that with the murder of the elder and several of the others. Yet they still gave them to her for the hope that it might keep them safe this one time. Foolish humans. In times of fear they would turn against their own kind to save themselves. What would happen if she did accept their gifts? And she killed sacrifice after sacrifice that they gave her every day. And they willingly gave her more. Soon, all other humans would be gone and they would be forced to turn in on themselves, but they are human. They would fear the death she would bring them and fight back. They would all fight each other and there would be blood shed by their own hands and they would fall into chaos and by the time she came again there would be no sacrifice waiting and she would end up killing them all. But humans could not plan so far a head and the ones who could were normally the ones made into sacrifices. This entire species disgusted Raven and she shot a bolt behind her into the trees where a human soon fell over dead. Before the others could react, she teleported and was gone. When she came again they would not know, but for now, they were free. Their lives had been like this for ages. They did not know how long. The red sun never went down and never dimmed or brightened so the humans' eyes had adjusted to the eternal night, or day. Which it was they weren't sure because it was not light nor was it dark. The temperature never changed. Every hour was maddeningly like the next. They had no contact with the rest of the world because planes no longer flew and the red ocean would burn anything that entered it. The dead and burnt bodies of sea creatures, humans, and some land animals would constantly wash upon the shore and this was the only source of meat so the humans were forced to eat the bloody corpses. Wild animals and vultures would also come to feed and the weaker humans had no choice but to give up their rancid meal. Beasts had, for the most part, been let alone by the demons. They ran wild and rabid helped in the slow destruction of the human race. Their eyes were now all red and yellow and held no reflection. Humans no longer dominated the Earth and the beasts gladly re-inherited the human-tainted globe. They made no attempt to overthrow the Earth's new ruler. Why? His rule had given them back their world. They had no reason to resist.

~*~

Raven reappeared in the city. It was still just as desolate as she had left it. Of course, she hadn't expected there to be any change. Her father had killed the human and was now watching with some signs of entertainment as the demons fought over the body. She looked at them, disgusted. She had for a long time now considered herself above Trigon and the other demons. She saw herself above all others. She was sick of how he worthlessly toyed with this world like a child. She was sick of his reign.

"_Daughter, come to me,"_ his voice ordered in her head. She sneered but obligated. When she got to where he sat, all the demons froze where they were. Their black eyes followed The Destroyer's every move. She glared down at her father.

"Your powers can block me out of your mind I see you've realized, and you put it to use often. Why? What thoughts are you keeping from me?" Raven was slightly startled. She hadn't needed to speak for ages. He had never asked her a question before. He only ordered and boasted. She opened her mouth and her voice came as a hiss.

"If I wanted you to know, then I wouldn't be blocking you out, now would I?" she hissed. Her voice was like nails on a chalk board and her expression never changed.

"You insolent little brat!" Trigon shouted and stood up. Lava sloshed around his calves and the demons fell back. _Was now the time? Would The Destroyer finally destroy the only thing holding her from complete power? _They shuddered. Trigon's rule brought upon them destruction and danger and death. If she could destroy him, she could destroy them all. Raven flew back slightly and her hands began to glow black. She was going to attack. "You need to learn your place!" Trigon shouted and shot fire at his daughter, but a shield produced from her hand sent it flying back. He yelled and the flames licked at his chest.

"You no longer rule this place. I do!" Raven screeched at him and an enormous black raven shot from her chest. Trigon looked up at it and for the first time, he was afraid. His daughter had become more powerful than him and they both knew it. The raven slashed its talons across his chest and it was torn open like paper. He howled in pain and swiped at the apparition, but his hand passed through it and was burned. The bird ran its talons across his face, tearing open his eyes and cutting his lower lip in half. Black tar-like blood oozed slowly from his face and chest. The bird swooped down to his kneecaps and ripped them off with its beak. Trigon fell to his knees before his daughter, but she wasn't done. She had the bird tear open his back and she used her power to smear lava into the wounds. He howled and screeched in pain. When he tried to use his powers against her, she shot them back. She peeled the skin back from his fingertips to his elbows and ripped off the flesh of his thighs and calves. He fell, face first, into the red ocean, but she lifted his head up and sliced off both his horns. She peeled off his scalp and pulled apart his shoulder blades.

The raven landed on his ruined back and reached a talon into it. He struggled, but could not shake it off. The bird pulled its talon out and revealed a black smoking heart in its grasp. Slowly, it began to squeeze. Black blood dribbled over its leg and finally, it was completely crushed. Trigon stopped moving. He had fulfilled his purpose. He had sired the end of all things mortal. The world was now in his daughters bloody hands. The bird retreated back into Raven and she stared down at her father's dead body. The demons sighed silently. The prophecy would be fulfilled. The world would finally end. Raven knew it was time and she sighed. She closed her eyes and recited her old mantra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted. Blackness shot out of her hands, mouth and eyes. It engulfed the entire Earth and then compressed. The humans panicked, but the beasts and demons remained calm. The time of this world was up and they, unlike the cowardly humans, accepted it. The world had begun dying as soon as it had been born just as all things do. The Earth was crushed easily and imploded. All things, demons, humans, beasts, and Destroyer, were gone as if they had never existed and the universe continued its life, waiting for its time to come. So went the insignificance of all worlds…

_The End_

_Okay so I hope you liked was my longest fic so far and I loved writing it even though it took me like three days to do it. R&R appreciated. See ya in my next fic._


End file.
